


Green Just Isn't Your Color

by YaoiQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boy x boy, Clueless Derek, Denial, F/M, Frenemies, Gay, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Stiles x Derek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: Stiles wasn't normally one to get jealous. Okay, so that's a huge lie, he can get jealous very easily. He gets jealous when Scott picks to hang out with Allison instead of him, he gets jealous when his dad picks to go on a date with Melissa instead of staying home with him, and he sure as hell gets jealous when Derek spends all of his time trying to train Scott rather than spending time with him. Sure, he knew that this was all important, but couldn't they spend a day together?





	Green Just Isn't Your Color

        Stiles was not jealous. He never got jealous, not once in his life. He was cool with the choices that people made and if some of those choices did involve him, well, hey, what could he do about it? It wasn't his place to decide on what people picked and he wasn't going to waste his time fusing over it. So whenever his dad would tell him that he was going to be busy with Melissa, his own best friends mom, he would smile and tell him that it's OK, he would just hang out with Scott. And when Scott told him that he was going on a date with Allison, he would tell him that it was cool and he would take his time to study.

        This was the thing, though. Why was it that when he told them that he meant it, that he really was fine with them going out and having a good time, even though he did wish that they would hang out with him, but when he told Derek that he was cool with all of the attention he gave to Scott, the feeling he got inside of him said otherwise?

        Sure, Derek and him were not a couple and he did want to spend a lot of time with the alpha, however, he knew that Derek needed to help Scott out, that it was a very crucial thing. Although, no matter how many times Stiles told himself that, he never could get the feeling in his chest to agree. Every time that he asked Derek to hang out with him, but was turned down because Derek needed to work with Scott, he could feel the feeling rise in his chest.

        He refused to view it as jealousy, though. If he was to view it as jealousy,that would that mean that he's too attached to Derek. Too clingy. He did not want to think of himself so attached to Derek that the male couldn't even hang out with other people, people Stiles knew, without him feeling upset over him picking them instead of him. And in his head, he was cool with it. He wasn't a drama queen, he wasn't going to tell him no. He wasn't going to control who he hung out with.

        Letting out a loud, very unpleasing groan, Stiles tossed the pencil that was in his hand down onto the desk in front of him and sat back in his chest, crossing his arms over his chest. Maybe the problem was he was putting too much thought into this. Maybe he was just making a big deal out of absolutely nothing. Just like the drama queen that he doesn't want to be. He brought his hand up to his hair and ran it though it a little bit.

        Honestly, what he needed to do was just do something else to get his mind off of it. Sitting there and not doing anything wasn't going to help him out one bit. So, he grabbed his phone and dialed Jacksons number before bringing it to his ear and waiting for his fellow lacrosse member to answer. The phone rang a couple times before he finally answered.

        "What the hell do you want?" Jackson answered, his response less than pleasing and earning an eye roll from Stiles.

        "Yeah, nice to see you, too." He said sarcastically. "I'm bored and you're the only one I can think of right now who isn't doing anything at the moment. So you should hang out with me." Sure, he wasn't necessarily asking the guy and was more demanding him to hang out with him, but at this point, he didn't care. He needed a distraction, someone to stop him from calling Derek up and yelling at him to hang out with him, and Jackson just happened to his guy at the very moment. 

        "And why the hell would I want to do that?" If Stiles had been talking to Jackson in person, he would have seen the slight eyebrow raise that the male was doing.

        "Because you're nice and if you don't agree, I'm still going to head over to your place and force you to hang out with me." Stiles stated. Either way, he was going to hang out with him, so in Stiles's mind it was better to just agree now.

        "Fucking hell, you're annoying." Jackson grunted, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll be over in about fifteen minutes." And with that, the call was ended.

        Stiles put his phone into his pocket and stood up. "He better drive fucking fast. He does any other time." He mumbled to himself as he stared to put all of the paperwork that he had away. Once everything was packed back into his backpack, he headed downstairs to the living room so he could wait for Jackson to show up.

        It wasn't until about twenty or so minutes later that he finally arrived and Stiles huffed as he stood up and let him in. "Fifteen minutes my ass. I was counting and that was longer than that."

        "OK, clearly you have nothing else to do." Jackson said as he turned around to face Stiles, who shut the door behind him.

        "No, I do not. My dads out on a date and Derek is with Scott, trying to train him." Stiles told him.

        "I'm not exactly sure how this is my problem? Why don't you go with them and just watch? Or maybe help him out. I don't know, you're a smart kid, I'm sure that you can figure it out on your own." Jackson noted.

        "I did figure it out on my own. By calling you and forcing you to hang out with me. Now shush and keep me occupied." Stiles turned and headed over to the couch.  
          
        "You could have called Lydia, you could have called Allison, you could have called anyone else in this world but me. So why me?" Jackson inquired as he followed Stiles over to it.

        "I already told you, you were the only one free. Now stop nagging. You're here now, make the most of it." Stiles replied back to him as he sat down on the couch and patted the open spot beside him. Realizing that he wasn't about to get out of this at all, Jackson tipped his head back and sat down on the couch.

        "Derek's your boyfriend. I don't understand why you just don't call him up and tell him to leave Scott and come hang out with you. You had no problem doing it to me."

        "Yes, but you see, you're not exactly my boyfriend. I can't just control him and tell him what to do." Stiles pointed out to him.

        "You can't do that to me, either, but you did anyways!" Jackson exclaimed.

        "Yes, but you're different and you listened. Even if you did say no, I can handle you being upset with me. Derek, on the other hand, I cannot handle." Stiles explained to him.

        "I really don't think that he would get mad at you for wanting to hang out with him. Jesus, he's your boyfriend." Jackson said.

        Stiles shrugged his shoulders a little bit and leaned forward to grab the TV remote. "Oh well, too bad that we'll never know." He said as he turned it on and started to flip through the channels. Jackson collapsed back into the couch and rubbed his face with his hands.

         "So because you can't bring yourself to tell him that you want to spend time with him, I'm the one that has to be punished?"

        "I wouldn't call it a punishment. More of a gift. Now appreciate your time with me." As Stiles spoke to him, he didn't even glance over at him once. It didn't bother Jackson, though, being he had his eyes covered with his hand and rubbed his forehead. If Stiles wasn't going to be the one to tell Derek, then he would be.

 

        Jackson ended up struggling for a little while to get a hold of Derek, but when he was over the moon when he was finally able to catch up with him at his house. He had actually gotten lucky for just as he was pulling in, Derek had been about to leave. Getting out of his Porsche, he walked up to the male who stood there staring at him.

        "What is it?" Derek asked him, his voice low and deep.

        "You need to do something about that god damn boyfriend of yours," Jackson started immediately. "He keeps clinging to me because you're always too busy to hang out with him and I can only put up with a Stiles for so long before I want to strangle him. And that so long is not long. Start spending more time with him or some shit. It's not fair on him that you're always hanging out with Scott, but most importantly, it's not fair to me. I am not going to suffer because of this. So I want you to cancel whatever plans you're about to go out and do and go to your boyfriend instead. Because if I have to hang out with that kid for one more hour, I swear, he will be six feet under." And with that statement, Jackson turned on his heel and walked back to his car.

        Derek stood there quietly, listening to everything the slightly younger male had to say and watching as he left the place. Of course, leave it to Stiles to force someone to hang out with him against their will. Just like his boyfriend.

        He made his way over to his Camaro and climbed into it before speeding off to his boyfriends house. He didn't bother to call and warn him that he was on his way and showed up outside of his house. He climbed out of the car and headed up the porch, knocking on the door and waiting for an answer.

        "God dammit, Jackson, it's about time that yo-" Stiles stopped himself mid-sentence as he opened the door and looked up, expecting to see Jackson, but instead finding Derek. "Derek? What are you doing here?" He asked the male, confused. He could feel his heartbeat start to pick up a little bit as he stared at Derek.

        "Jackson told me that you're forcing him to hang out with you." Derek told him.

        Grunting, Stiles released his hold on the door handle and crossed his arms over his chest. "That blabber mouth." He mumbled to himself before speaking up. "Yeah, so? Why does it matter? You're always out with Scott, anyways, and I need something to do since you're never around."

        Derek rose an eyebrow at that. "Are you jealous that I'm always with Scott?" He asked. Even if he wasn't a werewolf who could pick up on things much easier than a human can, the bitterness in Stiles's voice was clear for anyone to hear. "If you are, just say so."

        "Whaaaaaaat? No way! Why would I be jealous over my incredibly hot, alpha boyfriend hanging out with my best friend to train him! You're delusional!" Stiles said. There was no way in hell that he would admit it, especially when he still didn't even see himself as jealous.

        "Yeah, OK. If you want to hang out with me, you can just ask you know." Derek told him.

        "I do ask you! And every time you tell me you're busy with him!" Stiles said in a loud voice, trying his best not to yell, but failing majorly. He sighed and slumped against the door. "I just want to spend time with you....." He mumbled.

        Derek frowned slightly as he saw the deflated look on Stiles's face and stepped into the house. He brought his arms out and wrapped them around him, hugging him tightly. "Hey, look. I'm really sorry, Stiles. I shouldn't constantly shoot you down every time. Yes, working with Scott is important, but you're just as important, if not more. From now on, whenever you want to hang out with me, just ask. No matter what I'm doing, I will cancel and come straight to you." He said.

        "Really?" Stiles said softly, resting his chin against the alphas chest and looking up at him.

        "Really." Derek said as he stared down at Stiles, looking him right in the eye.

        "Then.... would you like to hang out right now?"

        "Can't, I'm busy." Derek said, pushing Stiles away slightly. Stiles's mouth fell open and if it hadn't been the laugh that Derek let out, he was pretty sure that Stiles would have for a fact killed him. Instead, the laugh made him realize that he was just messing around and he instead got a punch in the arm.

        "Not funny!" Stiles breathed out, though a small smile was playing on his lips.

        Derek chuckled a little bit. "Are you sure? Because I thought it was hilarious."

        "Shut up and come inside so I can cuddle with you." Stiles said as he stepped out of the way and opened the door up.

        "Will do." Derek laughed softly as he headed inside. Stiles shook his head as his mate and shut the door behind him, glad that he was finally going to be able to spend time with his beloved sourwolf.


End file.
